Kuro's story
by cinnamongirljet
Summary: Kuro is a normal pup who's parents have committed horrible crimes against the clan and were killed for them. He is shunned by almost all the dogs and his only friend, Kurojacki, Leader of the Kouga Clan accepts him. Things begin to change though and Kuro questions about his parents. Did they really commit such horrible crimes? Or is it all a lie? It's time Kuro knew the truth.


_**If your word is law, then I shall become the law.**_

**Chapter 1 The birth of Kuro**

"Their born! Their born!" The cry ran though the cold day, as the rain pounded down on the wooden hut. A small pup lay, with his mother. He was rater small compared to his siblings. He was as black as the night sky and a tiny grey Mohawk stood up upon his head. The young pup let out a small cry as his sibling knocked into him, trying to get some of their mother's milk. He pup struggled to find his own place, but as the runt of the litter he was easily pushed aside.  
"Their wonderful honey. Their the strongest looking pups I've ever seen." A rather low voice spoke. The small pup began to wander way from his mother, slipping on his own paws. "Oh no you don't, little one." A gentle voice had said, grabbing the young pups scruff. He pup whined as he was lifted from the ground and placed next to his mother's belly once again.

The pup let out a yawn once he was placed back on the ground. He curled up against his mothers reddish-brown fur. He soon fell asleep as his siblings began to scruff down the sweet smelling milk. The rainstorm outside only got worse when a large dark Kouga appeared at the door. "I hear Akuryou's pups have been born." The dog chuckled a sickle clutched in his jaws. "These pups are mine!" The dog howled leaping though the doorway, slicing Akuryou's flank with his sickle. Akuryou howled in pain as his blood splattered the wooden floor. The dog simply laughed and walked up to the female.

"Well let's just-" The dog was unable to finish as the female leaped up and head-butted the dog sending him flying across the room, sickle and all. The dog landed with a hard thud and quickly got up on his feet. The dog was in pure rage. He leaped up on the female and dung his sickle into the girl's neck. "I don't tolerate insubordination." He said pushing his sickle out of the bleeding female. The mother feel to the ground, her blood seeped into the wooden floor.  
"Hana!" Akuryou cried as his mate lay dying on the ground. "You-" The male couldn't finish his sentence as his anger took over. He shakily got to his feet and threw himself at the dog. The dog simply laughed and spat the sickle out, grabbing Akuryou's scruff and threw him aside into the wall. "You really think a little maggot like you can beat me?" The dog laughed, picking up his sickle once more. "You should of known better then to go beyond me. My word in law in this Clan." Akuryou stood up, blood running down his forehead where he had landed on the wood.

"If your word is law, then I shall be the law!" Akuryou howled charging up on the dog. The dog swerved out of his way, but that was Akuryou's plan. The moment he went to dodge the father's attack he grabbed the other end of the sickle's handle, as the Kouga held the sickle's handle in the middle. "Let go you worm!" the dog sat though his teeth as both the dogs tugged on the weapon.

"Your nothing with your weapon!" Akuryou yowled though his teeth and pulled as hard as the could. The two shinobi struggled for the sickle for some time, when Akuryou heard a several small cries. He looked over his shoulder and their stood four other Kouga dog's, only one held a pup not splattered in blood. Akuryou exploded with rage and sadness letting go of the sickle and charged at the other shinobi, but he fell to the floor and the cold metal sickle lay straight though his neck.  
"Akuryou, you have gone against my word by mating with the Hana who was the female I wished to be with, you have gone against me and caused her death, you shall die a traitor's death." The Kouga leader said with a faint smirk on his maw.

"She would had never been with a murder like you, Kurojacki. Things were not like this until you came. I refuse to follow a mad dog like you, who uses his shinobi... to..." Akuryou coughed up blood and fell still. The brave Kouga who had became a father for only minutes of his life had vanished along with his love, Hana and three of his pups. Kurojacki backed away from Akuryou's body and walked over to the other shinobi.

"Look closely, my Kouga this is what happens when you betray me." Kurojacki said turning his head toward the massacre that had been done. He turned to the puppy and closely examined him. "Well this one is rather small." The Kouga leader laughed menacingly. "His small body will make him a talented shinobi, let's get him back to the clan and have him raised by a more reliable female."

The newborn pup whined throughout the whole fight. He was unable to see his family nor hear what the dogs were saying to him, but the one thing that terrified the dark pup was the smell of his family's blood.


End file.
